


Before The Day of Christmas

by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, T'hy'la, old married spirk, sleepy dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests
Summary: Short Christmas Fluff
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 53





	Before The Day of Christmas

Although he often denies it, Spock does understand human metaphor. It is too early for dawn, and their only light stems from a strip of soft bulbs, designed to mimic ship’s night aboard the Enterprise. But Spock can still see the frost forming, decorating panes on their bedroom window. And despite his internal sense of time, he feels like the hours are passing slowly here, fragile and frozen around the edges of their room.

Tucked beneath a festive quilt, his human continues to dream, hair tousled and skin warm. Spock can feel the steady of hum of sleep across their bond, and it sends a wave of blissful exhaustion through his body. Still, he considers waking his t'hy’la. Despite their age, this is their first Christmas together, and he knows Jim will be excited about the snow.

Of course, either way, the bridge crew will be arriving in four hours time. Eventually, Spock will have to get up, if only to lure his husband downstairs with the smell of coffee. But for now, in the easy silence of their home, Spock finds himself drawn to the steady rise and fall of his mate’s chest. They are, for once, tucked away from the problems of the universe, with nowhere to go and no crisis to solve. 

Quietly, Jim murmurs in his sleep, sinking deeply into Spock’s embrace. He does not have much experience with Terran holidays. But this life with Jim, he knows, is the best present he will ever receive. 


End file.
